can't help (falling in love)
by ahkkin
Summary: ternyata, jatuh cinta itu semudah masuk ke kedai kopi dan memesan segelas latte take away. (jaeyong. jaehyun/taeyong. nct. au.)


**can't help (falling in love)**

 _storyline by ahkkin  
cover by ahkkin  
title is taken from elvis presley's can't help falling in love  
_ _jaeyong / side yuwin / side johnten_

 _5k / pg-13  
_ _unbeta-ed._

* * *

Jaehyun telah memiliki rutinitas ini semenjak dia SMA—datang ke sebuah kedai kopi yang searah dengan sekolahnya, memesan segelas _latte_ _take away_ dan sepotong kukis yang setiap hari dia coba dengan rasa berbeda-beda. Mungkin karena kebiasaan itulah, Jaehyun tumbuh dengan sistem _can't function without coffee—_ tidak bisa berfungsi tanpa kopi.

Jadi, sebenarnya, tidak aneh kalau Jaehyun memilih universitas yang terdapat sebuah kedai kopi sejalur dengan kos-kosannya. _Heck_ , bahkan dia telah memperhitungkan itu sejak kelas satu SMA!

Ibunya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika Jaehyun mengajukan satu map berisi alasan mengapa ia memilih universitas dan fakultas yang ditempatinya sekarang, lengkap dengan calon tempat kosan, denah perjalanan dari rumah, alasan mengapa ia memilih, dan, tidak lupa, informasi mengenai kedai kopi berjudul Pixelcast & Co. yang dikumpulkannya dengan sangat rapi. Ayahnya tertawa keras.

Hari ini pun tidak berbeda—Jaehyun, masih dengan wajah bantalnya akibat semalam begadang mengurusi tugas dari dosen tersayang, mendorong pintu kedai kopi bernuansa cokelat yang sudah menjadi tujuannya sehari-hari. Walau sedikit terlambat, sekitar satu atau tiga per empat jam. Suara lonceng yang sudah sangat ia kenali memasuki pendengarannya, beserta sebuah, "selamat datang!" yang—agak... asing?

Jaehyun mengerutkan dahi ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara seorang laki-laki yang cenderung manis—biasanya shift pagi dijaga oleh seorang gadis bernama Mina, apakah dia _staff_ baru? Kedua netranya mendapati seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang menunggunya dengan manis di balik konter kasir, tingginya semampai dan badannya cenderung kurus. Mahasiswa satu itu sempat terdiam ketika memandangi si _barista—_ wow, dia benar-benar... indah.

"Selamat datang, kopi apa yang bisa saya buatkan pagi ini untuk Anda?" tanyanya, dengan kalimat sapaan _default_ yang sudah sangat biasa Jaehyun dengar. Agak aneh untuk mendengarnya dari bibir seorang laki-laki, mengingat Jaehyun biasa mendengarnya dari seorang perempuan; _plus_ , aksen Jepang yang kental. Jaehyun berdeham. " _Latte, please_. _Take away_ ," Lelaki itu tidak biasa menyebutkan pesanannya dengan lengkap karena Mina sudah sangat hapal, jadi rasanya agak kaku menyebutkannya dengan lengkap. Tapi _barista_ itu, kan, belum pernah menerima pesanannya sebelum ini.

Jaehyun sempat melirik _nametag_ yang tersemat di dada pemuda itu, _Lee Taeyong_ , sementara yang bersangkutan sibuk menuliskan pesanannya. "Baik. Satu _take away latte_ , mohon tunggu sebentar. Anda bisa menunggu sambil duduk, saya akan mengantarkannya nanti," Jaehyun berpikir, _wow_ , _baik sekali_. Mina tidak pernah begini kepadanya, bahkan ketika pertama kali Jaehyun datang (atau dia tidak ingat, entahlah). Mahasiswa berambut pirang itu menggeleng kecil. "Kutunggu di sini saja."

Taeyong—Jaehyun memastikan kalau namanya benar Taeyong, tidak mungkin _nametag_ berbohong—tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, Jaehyun bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berhenti sepersekian detik tatkala manik kelam itu beradu di pandangannya. Baru kemudian, Jaehyun menyadari betapa berkarismanya sorot milik _barista_ berambut hitam itu. Taeyong lantas meracik _latte_ pesanan Jaehyun; _espresso_ dan susu. Dari gerakan tangannya saja, Jaehyun bisa memastikan kalau Taeyong belum lama bekerja di bidang ini. _But it's okay, he guesses_ , wajah rupawan Taeyong bisa menjadi penggantinya. Eh.

"Minari—ehm, Mina tidak masuk?" tanya Jaehyun, berusaha mencairkan atmosfir yang sepi; di kedai kopi ini hanya ada dia dan si _barista_ super-menawan (tanpa menghitung _staff_ di belakang, pastinya), Jaehyun bisa kena serangan jantung kalau dia hanya diam dan memandanginya terus. Jejaka berambut hitam itu menggeleng kecil, tidak menarik perhatian dari minuman yang tengah dikerjakannya. "Mina- _ssi_ menempati _shift_ sore sekarang. Seorang _barista_ di _shift_ sore keluar, jadi Mina- _ssi_ menggantikannya," Jaehyun membentuk _'o_ ' kecil dengan bibirnya setelah mendengar penjelasan Taeyong. "Kamu _barista_ baru?"

Jaehyun tidak akan mau mengakuinya (setidaknya bukan sekarang), tapi dia suka mendengar Taeyong berbicara—apalagi mengangguk malu-malu terhadap pertanyaannya itu, _beeeeh_. Dagu Jaehyun manggut-manggut, "Pantas aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Taeyong menyelesaikan _latte_ nya tidak lama kemudian. Agak aneh—biasanya _barista_ akan menamai _cup_ nya terlebih dahulu, tapi Taeyong melakukannya terbalik. Ia memegang _cup_ yang sudah berisi kopi, Jaehyun berpendapat kalau itu—malahan—manis sekali. Tangannya—tangannya _yang cantik—_ meraih sebuah spidol, kemudian ia menaikkan pandangan untuk melihat ke arah Jaehyun. "Atas nama...?" Nada bicaranya menggantung; tanda ia menunggu Jaehyun untuk melengkapinya, yangmana oleh Jaehyun buru-buru menguasai diri. Suara es yang dihaluskan terdengar, Jaehyun mendapati blender yang sedang mengaduk es. Oh—Jaehyun tahu, itu cara Mina membersihkan blendernya di pagi hari. "Jaehyun. Aku selalu datang ke sini setiap pagi, jadi mungkin kau bisa mengingat nama dan pesananku. Selalu sama."

Sebuah anggukan dari Taeyong kemudian, Jaehyun menunggu kertas nota pembeliannya keluar. _Barista_ itu mengulurkan _cup_ nya dengan secarik kertas dan Jaehyun _bersumpah_ dia tidak berusaha untuk _tidak sengaja_ menyentuh permukaan kulit Taeyong. "Lima ribu won untuk itu. Um, Anda bisa mengambil salah satu kukis yang ada di sini," Taeyong menunjuk rak berisi bungkusan kue kering yang dikemas dalam kertas lucu. Jaehyun yang sedang merogoh sakunya untuk mencari uang seketika menaikkan atensi ke Taeyong—apakah pria ini tahu kalau Jaehyun biasa beli kukis juga? "tidak usah membayar. Katakanlah—um, sebuah tanda perkenalan?"

Rasanya Jaehyun ingin menggaruk wajahnya sampai berdarah karena _astaga_ , _barista_ ini kenapa menggemaskan sekali!

Menurut jadwal, seharusnya Jaehyun mengambil kukis kismis (iya, dia punya jadwal berisi kukis apa yang sebaiknya ia beli hari ini). Tapi tidak mungkin ia menghabiskan waktu untuk memilah-milah mana kukis kismis, jadi tangannya secara acak menyambar bungkus kukis terdekat—yang nanti akan Jaehyun kenali sebagai kukis almond, calon favoritnya. Selembar uang berwarna cokelat kemerahan ditukarkan dengan segelas _latte—dan_ senyuman Lee Taeyong.

"Terima kasih. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan, Jaeyeon- _ssi_ ," sapa Taeyong. Jaehyun mengernyitkan dahi, merasa sedikit aneh dengan pengucapan Taeyong. _Barista_ itu tidak terdengar memiliki aksen lain kecuali aksen Seoul. Mungkin dia hanya salah dengar, Jaehyun mengangkat bahu. "Sampai nanti, Taeyong."

Sepertinya pemilik surai kelam itu terkejut ketika Jaehyun menyebutkan namanya—Jaehyun tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Benaknya terlanjur berfokus mengerahkan badannya untuk _segera keluar kafe_ dan _nikmati kopinya_ , bisa-bisa Jaehyun menjadi kepiting rebus kalau tidak segera mengalihkan perhatian dari Taeyong.

Jaehyun mencecap kopi ritualnya itu dalam diam; rasanya seperti biasa, hanya sedikit lebih pahit. Sedikit—mungkin Taeyong ragu kalau _latte_ nya akan terlalu manis, jadi dia mengurangi sedikit takarannya. Bukan masalah untuk Jaehyun, justru sepertinya ia akan lebih suka kopi yang seperti ini. Lonceng berbunyi ketika pintunya dibuka. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih enam belas di jam tangan Jaehyun, belum terlambat.

—namun ketika ia menilik jam di tangannya, atensi terpaku pada _cup_ kopi yang ia peroleh dari Taeyong. Ia sedikit memutar _cup_ nya untuk melihat tulisan tangan Taeyong yang, ternyata, cukup rapi. Dahinya mengerut ketika membaca nama yang tertulis di situ.

 _Jaeyeon_.

.

Ketika Jaehyun cerita ke Doyoung dan Chittapon, dia malah ditertawakan. Sicheng yang biasanya diam juga ikut cengengesan.

"Pengucapanmu _nggak_ jelas, kali. Jaehyun sama Jaeyeon jauh," komentar Chittapon, sembari menepuk pundak Jaehyun. Mahasiswa berambut pirang yang bersangkutan cuma menggerutu sambil menyedot sisa-sisa kopi paginya. Sebenarnya kopi itu sudah habis sejak Jaehyun masuk ke kelas paginya, namun pemuda pirang itu menolak untuk membuang _cup_ nya ke sampah. "Sicheng saja bisa menyebutkan namamu dengan benar. Coba, Sicheng."

"Jaehyun- _ie_. Jung Jaehyun."

Sicheng berasal dari Tiongkok—dia baru-baru ini pindah ke Korea Selatan untuk menempuh masa kuliahnya, jadi bahasa Koreanya belum terlalu lancar. Pemuda malang itu banyak dipojokkan karena kesulitannya dalam berkomunikasi, padahal dia sudah berjuang keras untuk mendapat beasiswa ke Korea Selatan. Chittapon adalah yang pertama mendekati Sicheng dan menariknya ke lingkar pertemanan yang ia bangun semenjak sekolah menengah dengan Jaehyun, Doyoung, Youngho, dan Yuta. Chittapon menyebutnya _Foreign Swaggers_ , Youngho lebih suka menyebutnya _JoJoGa—_ alias, _Jomblo-Jomblo Ganteng_. Jaehyun tidak mau berkomentar.

Jaehyun melirik ke arah Sicheng dengan sorot kecewa— _kenapa kau tidak berpihak kepadaku, Sicheng_? Taruna asal Tiongkok itu hanya memutar bola matanya, menjauhi pandangan Jaehyun— _maaf, telanjur_. Chittapon kentara sekali kalau ia sedang menahan tawanya, lelaki itu hanya menepuk-nepuk tulang belikat Jaehyun berulang kali. Doyoung-lah yang berbicara. "Kenapa kau tidak mengoreksinya, Jaehyun? Maksudku, _yeah_ , dia mungkin memang sangat menawan dan memberimu kukis gratis. Tapi itu, kan, juga hakmu."

Yang bersangkutan mengendikkan bahu. Chittapon yang masih cengengesan menepuk punggung Jaehyun. "Jangan jadi budak cinta, lah, Jeff," celetuknya, memanggil Jaehyun dengan nama Inggrisnya—Jeffrey. Jaehyun melepaskan bibirnya dari sedotan yang sedari tadi berputar di mulutnya. " _Nggak_ tega. Kalau si bos sampai tahu dan dia kena marah, kan, kasihan."

Jawabannya itu sukses mencuatkan seruan _cieeee!_ dari ketiga rekannya, Jaehyun hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Chittapon melirik ke arah Doyoung sebelum saling menyeringai dan berhenti tepat di depan Jaehyun dan Sicheng—membuat kedua orang itu terkejut (terkejut untuk Sicheng dan benar-benar malas untuk Jaehyun). "Chittapon Leechailalalakul, berita apa yang Anda bawa hari ini?" Doyoung berlagak seolah-olah membawa mikrofon, lalu menjulurkannya di depan Chittapon. Sicheng tergelak karena Doyoung tidak bisa menyebutkan marga Chittapon dengan benar.

Chittapon tidak terlihat terganggu oleh itu, ikut bermain ke dalam skema Doyoung. "Ya, Doyoung- _ssi_! _Breaking news_ , Jung Jaehyun telah menjadi budak cinta oleh seorang yang salah menulis namanya," Chittapon sedikit berbicara dengan tergesa, seolah ia memang benar-benar seorang meliput kilas berita. Sicheng sudah tergelak lepas, berkomentar dalam bahasa Mandarin yang tidak ada yang bisa paham. Jaehyun, walau dia menjadi objek perolokan, ikut tertawa juga.

"Apakah Anda serius? Benar-benar Jung Jaehyun si mahasiswa arsitektur yang sering jadi maskot fakultas itu? Jung Jaehyun yang main basket dan jadi idola universitas?" Doyoung tampak terkejut, matanya melebar. Chittapon mengangguk, terus bercuap-cuap seolah ia sedang diliput. Jaehyun dan Sicheng tertawa sampai kantin.

Ketika bertemu Youngho dan Yuta, mereka berdua sama-sama menyarankan Jaehyun untuk segera mengoreksi Taeyong demi menyelamatkan si _so-called-beauty-personified_ dari _seconhand embarassment_ yang malah bisa membuat mereka berdua jadi canggung. Yuta berkata, "Ini demi masa depan hubunganmu, _mate_. Selamatkan sebelum _boom-boom-kapow_!" sambil membentuk gestur ledakan dengan tangannya. Doyoung lebih dari setuju.

Butuh sedikit waktu untuk memproses tentang _boom-boom-kapow_ apa yang dimaksud oleh Yuta, tapi Jaehyun pada akhirnya paham juga. Sebenarnya Yuta memang ada benarnya—semakin lama Jaehyun tidak segera memberi tahu Taeyong kebenarannya, maka ketika ia memberi tahu, pasti akan menjadi sangat canggung di antara mereka. Jaehyun tidak mau itu terjadi, tentu saja. Dia tidak ingin apa yang belum dimulainya bahkan berakhir sebelum apa-apa!

Jaehyun tahu kalau teman-temannya benar, dia pun sadar kalau memang sewajarnya ia memberi tahu Taeyong. Hal ini bisa menyelamatkannya dari kemarahan atasannya bila sampai tahu. Walau begitu, Jaehyun harus mengakui kalau lidahnya kelu; semua kata-kata yang telah disusunnya tersumpal di kerongkongan ketika ia mendorong pintu kaca kedai kopi itu untuk sekian kalinya minggu ini dan menangkap citra Lee Taeyong— _Lee Taeyong sialan yang sangat tampan itu—_ berdiri di belakang kursi, menyapanya dengan sebuah senyum hangat.

 _Shit_ , harusnya tidak begini!

Jaehyun bertanya-tanya apakah ada undang-undang yang bisa mempidanakan seseorang karena terlalu tampan, karena, dia _ingin_ menggunakan undang-undang itu terhadap Lee Taeyong yang saat ini mengaduk kopinya. Setelah beberapa kali mengunjungi kedai kopi kecil itu, Jaehyun menyadari kalau Taeyong tidak lagi menulis nama setelah kopinya ada di dalam _cup_. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersipu malu sewaktu meracik kopi Jaehyun beberapa hari lalu, yangmana justru membuat Jaehyun makin ingin mencari undang-undang tersebut. Cara Taeyong membuatnya sangat mudah kehilangan kontrol diri ini ilegal, Jaehyun menyesali keputusannya yang tidak mengiyakan tawaran ayahnya tentang kuliah di jurusan hukum.

Melihat Taeyong berhati-hati dengan kopinya membuat Jaehyun ingin mengubur diri di lubang terdalam. Dulu, dulu, duluuu— sekali, Jaehyun pernah membayangkan pasangan idamannya. Imajinasi itu tidak jauh dari bangun di pagi hari untuk melihat seseorang yang luar biasa menawan ada di pelukannya, menyapanya dengan sebuah nampan berisi makanan, atau nyanyian gereja lembut dan jari-jari lentik yang mengelus rahangnya penuh kasih sayang. Jaehyun sesungguhnya terkejut ketika sekarang, bertahun-tahun semenjak ia memiliki bayangan itu, ia justru membayangkan kalau pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata lebar di hadapannya yang sedang menyeduh kopi inilah pasangan idamannya.

 _Semudah itu_. Semudah masuk ke kedai kopi dan memesan segelas _latte take away_. Telenovela, opera sabun, dan majalah-majalah yang ia baca sewaktu ia masih kecil dulu tidak beda dengan pembuangan waktu; Jaehyun menyesal _dikali dua_.

Dari pertemuan-pertemuan singkatnya (beserta segala kekuatan Jaehyun melawan rasa malu dan semacam _cringe_ ) dengan titel 'Membeli Kopi Pagi' dengan _barista_ berwajah manis itu, Jaehyun tahu kalau Taeyong lebih tua empat tahun darinya dan kadang memanggilnya _hyung_. Ia tinggal bersama seorang teman di sebuah kamar apartemen yang sebenarnya searah dengan tempat Jaehyun tinggal. Punya seorang adik. Tidak mampu menyelesaikan kuliahnya karena tersendat _shift_ untuk menjaga supermarket di sore hari dan pekerjaan lain di malam hari yang Taeyong tidak bisa bilang (Jaehyun berusaha meyakinkan diri untuk percaya bila Taeyong 'main bersih, entah 'main bersih' dalam arti apa). Suka bermain basket. Lebih suka menonton film _rom-com_ dan drama daripada horor. Terakhir berpacaran ketika ia SMA.

Jaehyun tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa tahu fakta yang paling belakang itu. Yang jelas, dia ingin merubahnya _sekarang juga_.

Setelah hari dimana Taeyong berkata bahwa, secara tidak langsung, dia bekerja sangat keras dan memiliki tiga _shift_ kerja—bahkan mungkin lebih, Jaehyun berhenti mengambil kukis yang selalu ditawarkan Taeyong secara cuma-cuma. Ia selalu menyelipkan sedikit tip yang diletakkan di balik uangnya. Jaehyun memang bukan berasal dari orang yang hartanya melimpah ruah, namun dia kebetulan hanya jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya. Uang saku yang diberi oleh orang tuanya seringkali sisa.

 _Barista_ itu awalnya menolak, tapi Jaehyun memaksa dengan alasan, "Anggap saja ini sedikit hadiah dariku karena _hyung_ selalu memberiku kopi dengan takaran paling tepat." Taeyong menggumamkan sebuah _terima kasih_ yang manis dengan pipi berlapis warna merah muda. Jaehyun rasanya ingin menarik selimut di kotak jenazahnya sendiri. Bagaimana seorang pria _dewasa_ berusia seperempat abad bisa semanis itu?!

Yang masih disayangkan Jaehyun adalah Taeyong tidak pernah benar-benar memanggil namanya. Konsonan _h_ yang terselip di awal silabel kedua namanya itu seringkali—tidak, selalu—luput dari pengucapan Taeyong. Padahal Jaehyun sudah beberapa kali memberi kode seperti berpura-pura membawa jurnal dengan judulnya di depan, memasang _badge_ nama yang telah susah-payah dicarinya sampai kolong meja, memainkan _ID card_ yang dipakainya ketika ada acara kampus, dan masih banyak lagi. Semua itu jelas-jelas menunjukkan namanya, _Jeong. Jae. Hyeon._ , dengan _hangul_ yang sangat rapi—namun Taeyong tidak pernah menyadari.

Jaehyun tidak bercerita pada siapapun kecuali Youngho. Rasanya seperti berkhianat, sih, hanya menceritakan tentang Taeyong secara rinci pada salah satu teman saja dari lingkar pertemanannya yang bahkan tidak begitu luas. Tapi Jaehyun tidak ingin meresikokan apapun di tangan Chittapon dan Doyoung setelah kedua bocah titisan iblis itu tidak bisa berhenti memanggilnya Jaeyeon di kelas—sampai-sampai sempat timbul gosip kalau Jaehyun ada main dengan Taeyeon dari fakultas statistika, Chaeyeon dari fakultas kedokteran, Jeongyeon dari fakultas teknik sipil, dan segenap manusia dengan nama yang silabel keduanya adalah -yeon di seluruh universitasnya. Bahkan ada yang menyebut kalau Jaehyun justru dengan Ok Taecyeon, salah satu dosen mata kuliah Matematika Dasar. Sesat, memang.

Jaehyun tidak bercerita pada Sicheng juga. Bukannya dia tidak percaya atau meremehkan kemampuan berbahasa Korea Sicheng, tapi Jaehyun tahu kalau mahasiswa filsafat itu sedang pusing memikirkan bagaimana Nietzsche bisa membunuh Tuhan kalau tetap mencintai hidup—atau apalah; Sicheng banyak bilang tentang membunuh Tuhan dan mencintai hidup, jadi Jaehyun menyimpulkan kalau dia sedang menyusun sebuah jurnal tentang itu. Pemuda Tiongkok itu bahkan memasuki kelas kewarganegaraan yang juga ditempati Jaehyun dengan kantung mata menghitam dan rambut yang disisir ala kadarnya. Jaehyun tidak sampai hati untuk menambah beban pikiran Sicheng dengan seorang pria yang tidak bisa melafalkan namanya dengan baik.

Yuta? Hal terakhir yang Jaehyun inginkan adalah duduk di kamar Yuta, menceritakan segenap curahan hatinya tanpa memegang botol bir di tangan, sementara jejaka asal Jepang itu memetik gitar dan mengulang setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Jaehyun paham sekali kalau Yuta sangat _desperate_ ingin _menggandeng_ Sicheng, tapi itu bukan berarti kalau kisah cinta Jaehyun yang konyol boleh dijadikan tugas praktiknya. Terakhir kali Jaehyun bercerita pada Yuta tentang anjing kesayangannya yang mati, Yuta berakhir menyerahkan secarik kertas kemudian memetik gitar. Katanya, "Jaehyunnie-ku, biar _onii-chan_ mu yang tampan ini menghibur kamu walau hanya dengan sepatah lagu sederhana." Selanjutnya, Jaehyun selalu mengingat catatan mentalnya untuk tidak menjadikan Yuta sebagai tempat berkeluh-kesah.

Di antara mereka, Youngho-lah yang menurut Jaehyun paling... _normal_. Walau Youngho terkadang suka kelepasan membicarakan kekasihnya yang maha banyak, Youngho adalah pendengar yang baik. Kalau bukan atas keyakinan itu, Jaehyun mana mau menarik Youngho ke salah satu meja kantin setelah kelasnya selesai dan repot-repot mengeluarkan uang untuk membelikan seniornya itu seporsi _jajangmyeon_ kesukaannya?

"Aku, 'kan, sudah pernah bilang," Youngho memberi jeda sedikit sementara ia memutar sumpitnya di antara untaian mie berbalut bumbu cokelat tua. Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mulut masih penuh dengan kunyahan _bulgogi_ nya. "Kamu itu seharusnya bilang ke dia sejak awal. Bingung, 'kan, kalau begini."

Jaehyun mengerutkan dahi, pemuda itu kini mengunyah dengan kekuatan lebih. Sumpitnya diarahkan ke Youngho; orang yang bersangkutan justru berlagak tidak sadar dengan berfokus pada _jajangmyeon_ hasil traktirannya. Yang lebih muda berusaha menelan paling tidak setengah dari kunyahannya—ternyata tidak sepenuhnya berhasil, sebagian kunyahan itu masih tersangkut di pipi kirinya yang kini menggembung seperti seekor hamster. " _Hyung_ belum pernah lihat Taeyong dari dekat, sih. Kalau sudah berhadapan, semuanya hilang!"

Mendengar penutusan itu, Youngho tertawa kecil—hampir mirip suara tersedak, sih. Jaehyun masih mempertahankan lekukan dahi, mengancam Youngho dengan sorot tajam yang sudah duduk di sorot pandangannya (sayangnya Youngho tidak takut). "Ternyata Ten benar, deh," ungkap Youngho, menyebut nama panggilan Chittapon. _Well_ , tidak semua orang punya waktu cukup banyak untuk berusaha menyebut nama Chittapon dengan benar, pemuda itu juga akrab dipanggil Ten. Katanya, biar keberuntungannya dikali sepuluh. Jaehyun, sampai sekarang, masih bingung apa korelasinya.

"Apanya yang benar?" Kedua ujung bibir Jaehyun tertekuk turun.

Youngho terkekeh. "Jangan jadi budak cinta, Jaehyun- _ah_."

Jaehyun memutar bola mata, geliginya menggerus daging _bulgogi_ itu dengan kasar sebelum sepenuhnya menelan potongan yang sudah lembut (karena paksa). Kalimat perlawanan seperti, " _Makanya jangan gagal_ move on _terus sama Ten. Balikan sana_ ," sudah di ujung lidah. Lagipula, tidak hanya sekarang Jaehyun ingin mengatakan itu. Di sisi lain, dia lama-lama gatal juga mendengar Chittapon yang tidak pernah berhenti menanyakan Youngho dan buru-buru mengelak ketika ada yang menyadari topik pembicaraannya. Namun, niat itu diurungkan.

Ada sedikit penyesalan yang tumbuh di hati Jaehyun ketika melihat Youngho makan dengan santainya. Tahu begini, sekalian saja dia menelpon Taeil- _hyung_ yang sudah pasti jago dalam urusan begini. Mahasiswa arsitek itu menjepit dagingnya dengan agak keras hingga sumpitnya mengeluarkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring ketika daging yang diinginkan tidak sengaja lepas dari jepitan, membuat si empunya menggeram. Youngho hampir tersedak karena tawa.

"Kalem, Jeff. Ah, kamu ini kaya _ngga_ pernah muda aja," Agak ironis dikatakan karena saat ini, Jaehyun _sedang_ muda dan Youngho-lah yang tidak pernah muda, mengingat masa remaja lelaki itu dibuang (menurut Jaehyun) hanya untuk mengejar sekolah, dan Chittapon. Lelaki itu menepuk bahu Jaehyun lembut.

"Mendekatlah. Aku ada ide."

.

Youngho memang terkenal kreatif (dia menjadi ketua koordinator divisi dekorasi selama tiga tahun berturut-turut bukan karena apa-apa), tapi Jaehyun ragu dengan idenya kali ini.

Makan siang mereka kali itu menghasilkan sebuah ide dari Youngho yang membuat Jaehyun mempertanyakan kehidupan: Apakah Yuta berhasil mencekoki Youngho dengan sesuatu hingga ia bisa melahirkan ide seperti itu? Kalau bertemu nanti, Jaehyun berjanji akan menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut pertama kali kepada Yuta.

Memang, sih, ini memang kesalahan Jaehyun dari awal. Tapi dia tidak akan menduga kalau akhirnya akan seperti _ini_. Sebelumnya, ia sudah menghubungi Doyoung, Chittapon, _Yuta_ , dan bahkan Taeil- _hyung_ nya untuk menanyakan apakah ide Youngho itu bagus. Benar-benar di luar ekspektasinya kalau mereka semua menjawab _ya_ yang kompak dan seragam. Bahkan Taeil- _hyung_ yang, setahu Jaehyun, adalah orang paling waras—yang jauh lebih waras dari Youngho—yang pernah dikenalnya, juga menyetujui ide Youngho. Jaehyun mencium adanya bau-bau konspirasi.

Jaehyun melirik jam tangannya. Masih jam enam lebih empatpuluh delapan, lebih pagi sekitar satu jam dari biasanya datang tanpa telat. Tidak ada salahnya, sih. Pixelcast & Co. buka pukul enam setiap harinya, yangmana membuat Jaehyun bertanya-tanya pukul berapa Taeyong bangun karena jarak antara tempatnya tinggal dan kedai kopi itu paling tidak memakan waktu lima belas menit jalan kaki—belum lagi kalau Taeyong harus bersiap-siap, membuat sarapan, memastikan kedainya siap dibuka, dan lain-lain. Wow, orang itu memang hebat sekali.

Mahasiswa arsitektur itu menarik napas dalam ketika mendorong pintu kafe, tangannya dingin dan bergetar. Sapaan manis yang selalu didapatnya ketika masuk tidak luput dari perhatian, berikut dengan figur kecil seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir seraya melekukkan sebuah senyum yang _oh-sangat-mengalihkan-dunia_. Jaehyun melipat bibirnya hingga menjadi sebuah garis lurus, ia merasa bisa mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri.

"Selamat pagi, Jaeyeon- _ssi_. Anda datang lebih pagi sekali hari ini. Pesanan seperti biasanya?" Bahkan tiga kalimat sederhana itu bisa membuat lidah Jaehyun kelu, walau namanya salah disebut. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan, berusaha menguasai diri sementara kedua maniknya terus membuntuti senyuman Taeyong. Hampir saja ia sepenuhnya kehilangan kata-kata, kalau ide Youngho yang sangat... aneh itu tidak terngiang di kepalanya.

"Oh, ya. Tambah satu _cappucino_ , _take away_ ," sahutnya cepat. Taeyong mengangkat sebelah alis—seperti curiga atas gelagat Jaehyun. Namun _barista_ itu dengan sigap segera mengembalikan lekukan senyum di bibirnya dan mengiyakan pesanan Jaehyun—membuat si mahasiswa terkesima ketika melihat gerakan gesitnya; Taeyong ini cepat sekali mempelajari sesuatu, pikir Jaehyun. Pada awal mereka bertemu, Taeyong masih kikuk mengambil _cup_ dan mengaduk kopi, tapi sekarang ia melakukannya dengan sangat lihai!

Apalagi masih dengan mempertahankan senyum khasnya itu, Jaehyun bisa memastikan kakinya lemah kalau begini terus caranya.

"Apa ada acara kampus, Jaeyeon- _ssi_? Biasanya Anda datang pukul delapan kurang," celetuk Taeyong—berusaha membangun konversasi, sepertinya. Jaehyun menelan ludah, menguasai diri. Ini adalah kesempatan yang tidak boleh disia-siakannya. Taeyong memang terkadang mengajaknya bicara sementara _barista_ itu meracik kopi dan setiap pembuka yang dilontarkan Taeyong selalu terasa seperti kesempatan emas bagi Jaehyun (sungguh, ini pengaruhnya Yuta!). "Ah, tidak juga. Hari ini aku harus ke kampus lebih awal karena ada kerja kelompok yang belum selesai," jawabnya.

Tidak sepenuhnya berbohong; Seokmin satu kelompok dengannya dan ada beberapa bagian yang harus didiskusikan. Kemarin hujan deras, jadwal kelompokan mereka batal.

Taeyong mengangguk-angguk. _Latte_ milik Jaehyun sudah selesai; jemari panjangnya mulai menyiapkan satu _cup_ _cappucino_ yang wanginya membuat Jaehyun ingin mencoba varian baru dari kopi-kopi tersebut. Mungkin memang harus; dia tidak bisa menyebut dirinya _coffee addict_ kalau tidak pernah mencoba yang lain, bukan? "Selain _latte_ , kopi apa yang enak untuk diminum waktu pagi, Taeyong- _ssi_?"

Ada kilat ketertarikan terpantul di manik Taeyong yang tertutup beberapa helai rambut hitam, beserta ujung bibir yang tertarik makin dalam. Jaehyun _bersumpah_ ia melihatnya sendiri. Taeyong sedang menambahkan susu—sepertinya—ketika menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun, "Beberapa pelanggan memesan _macchiato_ dan _americano_ , tapi itu varian pahit," _Americano_ terdengar tidak asing, Youngho pasti pernah menyebutkannya beberapa kali. "Anda harus mencobanya. Jaeyeon- _ssi_ sepertinya suka dengan yang manis? Saya bisa menyarankan _cappucino_ seperti ini, _café noisette_ , atau _café_ _creme_."

Dahi Jaehyun mengernyit. Selama lebih dari empat tahun, dia telah mengonsumsi kopi setiap pagi—tapi sepertinya yang bernama _café-café_ itu belum pernah masuk ke telinganya? Jaehyun baru menyadari hal itu. "Kalau Taeyong- _ssi_ sendiri?"

Taeyong menutup _cup_ itu dengan sebuah tutup plastik, senyum tidak terlepas dari bibirnya. "Saya suka _breve_ dan _mocha_. Ini _latte_ dan _cappucino_ Anda. Untuk teman Anda, saya tebak?" Jari telunjuknya dijentikkan, gestur seolah berpikir. Jaehyun hanya bisa _cengengesan_. "Tidak, untuk seseorang yang lebih penting daripada hanya teman."

Kedua alis Taeyong dinaikkan, tanda terkejut. "Oh, saya kira untuk teman Anda. Maaf," Volumenya sedikit mengecil, namun ia tetap mengulurkan kedua _cup_ kopi itu kepada jejaka berambut pirang. Manik Jaehyun menangkap nama yang telah ditulis di _cup_ kopinya. Masih sama: _Jaeyeon_ dengan tulisan tangan lucu yang rapi. Oke, ini adalah saat penentuan yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya—kuliah tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding ini. Ini adalah saat untuk membuktikan se-cemerlang dan se-manjur apa ide yang dicetuskan Youngho di tengah-tengah _bulgogi_ dan _jajangmyeon_.

"Sebenarnya, Taeyong- _ssi_. Ada yang ingin saya katakan," Jaehyun berdeham. Ia meletakkan _cup_ nya di atas meja, menyadari bahwa atensi Taeyong kini tertambat utuh pada dirinya. Suasana mendadak menjadi lebih sunyi, tidak ada siapapun di dalam ruangan ini kecuali dia dan Taeyong. Degup jantungnya kembali terdengar lebih keras, tangannya sedikit lebih dingin. Ini lebih mendebarkan daripada menonton film _horror_ bersama gadis yang disukainya di kelas empat.

Jaehyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Inilah saatnya! Taruna itu mengerjapkan mata dan membuka mulut, "Err, boleh saya pinjam spidol?"

Pandangan Taeyong penuh tanda tanya ketika _barista_ itu meraih spidol dan menyerahkannya pada Jaehyun—dimana yang bersangkutan saat ini tengah menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya untuk menahan suara-suara tidak diinginkan ketika ujung jarinya menyentuh permukaan kulit Taeyong. Tutup spidol itu dibuka dengan giginya, dibiarkan tertahan di antara gigitan sementara ia menunduk dan menambahkan dua garis tegak lurus di atas huruf yang berbentuk bulat.

 _Jaehyun_. Tepat.

Jaehyun memutar _cup_ itu agar Taeyong bisa melihat, agak menyesal karena ia melakukannya cepat sekali. _Barista_ di hadapannya melebarkan mata—astaga, lucu sekali melihat Taeyong terkejut begitu—ketika menyadari apa maksud Jaehyun. Semburat merah mudah segera menguar di kedua pipinya. Jaehyun mengambil tutup spidol yang terjepit di antara giginya, hendak berbicara. Tapi rencananya itu tertunda karena dua patah kata yang disebut lirih dari bibir merekah milik Taeyong.

"Jae...-hyun?"

Selama hidupnya, Jaehyun tidak pernah ingin sekali mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya _lagi_ kecuali kali ini. Namanya terasa amat pas ketika dikulum dalam pengucapan Taeyong, alisnya naik dengan rasa antusiasme tinggi. Ditambah dengan pipi yang memerah seperti itu, Jaehyun rasanya ingin melompati meja kasir dan mencubit—memeluk—mencium Taeyong saat ini juga. Bagusnya, dia masih cukup waras.

Jaehyun mengangguk kecil. "Selama ini Taeyong- _ssi_ salah mengeja namaku. Namaku Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun. Bukan Jaeyeon," terangnya dibumbui kekehan yang mencuat sebagai ganti keinginannya loncat dari meja kasir tadi. Taeyong menundukkan kepala, membuat Jaehyun tidak dapat melihat raut muka _barista_ itu—agak sayang, karena Jaehyun benar-benar tertarik melihat warna merah di pipi Taeyong yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Optiknya membentuk sepasang bulan sabit, ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lebih dalam. "Aku tidak menegur Taeyong- _ssi_ karena kupikir lucu sekali mendengar cara Taeyong- _ssi_ menyebut namaku begitu. Aku juga takut nanti Taeyong- _ssi_ akan canggung kalau aku bilang, jadi aku menghabiskan sedikit waktu untuk memikirkan bagaimana caraku bilang ke Taeyong- _ssi_. Maafkan aku."

Jarinya dengan cepat menyelesaikan coretan lain di _cup_ itu sebelum beralih untuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Tidak ada respon apapun dari Taeyong, kedua bahunya turun dan semenjak Jaehyun berbicara, pemuda berambut hitam itu terus menurunkan kepalanya; enggan bertatap mata dengan Jaehyun. Hal ini membuat Jaehyun seketika merasa pesimis—ia bisa merasakan hawa kecanggungan yang mulai mengudara. Youngho berpesan padanya untuk tidak melakukan apapun kalau Taeyong belum merespon dan sekarang ini Taeyong _tidak_ merespon—

"M-maafkan saya, Jaehyun- _ssi._ Saya—saya tidak pernah bekerja sebagai _barista_ sebelumnya, dan, dan—,"

— _oh_ , tidak, ternyata. Taeyong merespon. Respon yang sangat manis pula, di mata Jaehyun.

Pemuda itu meletakkan _cup cappucino_ itu di meja hadapan Taeyong. "Hei, jangan begitu. Ini," Wow, dia bahkan bisa merasakan hawa di sekitar Taeyong yang sedikit menghangat. Semalu apakah lelaki satu itu hingga ia bisa mengeluarkan begitu banyak kalor? Jaehyun merasa bersalah sekarang. Pria yang lebih tua itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, melirik ke arah _cup_ yang disodorkan Jaehyun—pipinya merah sekali! "Aku paham, kok. Tidak masalah. Ini rahasia antara kita, oke?"

Dagu Taeyong sedikit naik, Jaehyun bisa lihat lebih banyak bagian dari wajah tampan itu sekarang. Pipinya merona merah, benar-benar seperti merah malu! Matanya sedikit berair, Jaehyun bisa menyadari kalau napasnya sedikit lebih cepat dari cara bahu Taeyong yang naik-turun dengan tempo lebih cepat dari tadi. "Bukankah ini untuk seseorang yang lebih penting...?"

 _Here we go_ , Jaehyun berdoa agar apa yang telah dilatih Youngho padanya akan keluar dengan baik.

"Taeyong- _hyung_ lebih penting daripada seorang teman bagiku," sahut Jaehyun, senyumnya tertekuk hingga lesung pipitnya terlihat. Salah satu tangan Taeyong terangkat untuk menutupi mulutnya—kontras sekali antara kulit wajah _barista_ itu yang memerah dengan tangannya yang masih sangat putih. Kalau kondisinya tidak seperti ini, Jaehyun pasti akan tertawa.

Menangkap atmosfir yang melembut, Jaehyun memutar _cup_ itu. Menunjukkan sebaris nomor telepon(nya) ke arah Taeyong, yang membuat pemuda manis itu makin terkejut. Kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Jaehyun berikutnya terdengar sangat _geli_ kalau diucap oleh Youngho, tapi Jaehyun berdoa semoga tidak olehnya, "Taeyong- _hyung_ sudah dapat namaku. Kenapa tidak sekalian nomorku, ya, 'kan?"

 _That's smooth as heck_. Pantas Chittapon yang _seperti itu_ bisa masih _nyangkut_ dengan Youngho.

Taeyong meraih _cup_ itu dengan tangan yang bergetar (sangat manis!)—lantas mendekatkannya untuk diperhatikan; nomor yang tertulis dengan sangat jelas. Asal Taeyong tau, Jaehyun juga merasakan tangannya bergetar hebat ketika berusaha menulis rangkaian nomor itu. Maklum kalau di beberapa angka, seperti agak tidak rapi. Bibirnya masih tertutup dengan tangan yang satunya. Jaehyun, mengontrol situasinya, lalu berdeham. Menarik atensi Taeyong kembali padanya—membuat lelaki tampan itu menyadari kalau ada sehelai merah muda yang membubuhi pipi Jaehyun juga.

" _Hyung_ , mau keluar denganku pada malam minggu? Aku ingin tau lebih banyak tentang kopi yang kau sebut tadi— _café-café_ apa itu. Dan tentu saja dirimu," Jaehyun membenamkan kukunya di telapak tangannya sendiri untuk menahan diri, jemari kakinya menekuk dengan gugup. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak mengajak seseorang untuk sebuah _kencan_ dengan serius; terakhir kali dilakukannya pada masa sekolah menengah atau apa. Apalagi ditambah dengan memanggil Taeyong dengan _hyung_. "Kalau _hyung_ tidak sibuk, tentu saja."

Jawaban dari Taeyong, tidak seperti ekspektasi Jaehyun, datang lebih cepat. Kepalanya menggeleng dan Jaehyun bisa melihat senyum manis ketika punggung tangan yang menutupi mulutnya diturunkan. Pipi jejaka itu masih memerah, namun sudah tidak semerah tadi. "Tidak. Aku tidak sibuk di malam minggu. Boleh, tawaran yang menyenangkan."

Rasanya, Jaehyun baru saja memenangkan sebuah _jackpot_ dari tebak-tebakan berhadiah yang diikutinya setiap tahun. Jawaban singkat dari Taeyong itu mampu membawa tawa kecil terlepas dari mulutnya, perwakilan dari mekaran bunga-bunga di hatinya yang terasa amat menyesakkan karena bahagia. Taeyong terlihat tersipu, jemarinya memainkan celemek hitam polos yang selalu dipakainya ketika bertugas. Untunglah tidak ada yang tiba-tiba masuk di saat begini—atau dia harus menyaksikan dua pemuda yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan sangat... sangat _sinetron._

"Baiklah, uh," Jaehyun masih tidak bisa menahan senyum. Pipinya terasa mulai sakit, tapi dia tidak peduli. Gestur malu-malu yang dicerminkan lelaki di hadapannya itu lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada rasa pegal yang mulai mengetuk pipi. Jaehyun menelan saliva, berusaha mencari kontrol diri yang sudah lepas entah kemana. " _Hyung_ bisa hubungi aku dari nomor itu kalau sudah selesai _shift_? Kita bisa bicarakan tempat mana yang _hyung_ suka."

Taeyong mengangguk untuk itu. Rupanya ide milik Youngho tidak buruk juga, Jaehyun berjanji akan mentraktirnya banyak _jajangmyeon_ lagi besok-besok. Kalau bisa, dia juga akan mentraktir Youngho sebuah status _pacaran_ dengan Ten sebagai rasa terima kasih.

Ternyata, jatuh cinta _sangat mudah_. Semudah masuk ke kedai kopi dan memesan segelas _latte take away_. Pagi itu, Jaehyun berangkat ke kampus dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya, sebuah janji, dan satu _cup cappucino_ yang bertuliskan sebuah nama: _Jaeyeon_.

* * *

 **p.s:** fic improptu pt. 1 ; terima kasih mas-mas kafe yang salah nulis nama saya, jadi ada ide untuk nulis ini LOL. unbeta-ed dan masih sangat fresh, feautring alur yang cepet buanget wkwk, harus diremake kalo sempat nih.

 **p.s.s:** challenging myself with fluff— karena kkin ngga pernah bener nulis fluff LOL.

 **p.s.s.s:** bikin sequel untuk johnten/yuwin boleh kali ya /eh.


End file.
